Domestic Life (Of A Hokage)
by Dolphinism
Summary: Kakashi Hatake. Hokage keenam. Genius, ahli strategi, salah satu ninja terhebat yang pernah ada. Lantas, apa kekurangan Kakashi sebagai hokage? Tidak ada, kecuali fakta sederhana bahwa ia belum memiliki pasangan hidup. Namun mendadak saja, fakta sederhana itu menjadi masalah besar. Cara Kakashi menghadapinya? Tentu saja dengan meminang Iruka. Eh... Apa? YAOI, romcom, DLDR


Burung-burung di luar sana bercicit riang, bertengger di antara dahan-dahan langsing kecokelatan yang disinari oleh mentari pagi. Mungkin, beginilah rasanya kedamaian, sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama dilupakan oleh dunia ninja, tapi untungnya sekarang hadir kembali dalam bentuk yang jauh lebih baik. Kakashi bersyukur ia bisa menjadi bagian dari kedamaian itu, seperti burung yang bercicit di luar sana, ia juga—

"Kakashi, apa kau mendengarkan?"

Si rambut perak menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Ara. Tsunade-sama sedang memuji kinerjaku sebagai Hokage selama tiga bulan terakhir ini 'kan?"

"Kami-sama, Kakashi," geram wanita cantik berambut pirang itu. "Untuk berapa kalinya aku perlu mengingatkan bahwa pertemuan ini serius dan kau harus mendengarkan?"

Kakashi menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura merasa menyesal, menampakkan perasaan bersalah.

Tapi, bukan Tsunade namanya kalau tertipu oleh akting si hokage keenam. "Jangan berpura-pura merasa bersalah. Sekarang, angkat kepalamu dan kita akan berbicara seperti selayaknya orang dewasa."

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia mulai mempertanyakan kenapa diterimanya saja jabatan hokage ketika jabatan itu datang kepadanya. Padahal, selama ini ia sudah berhasil menjauhi kerumitan dan kesibukan. Tapi, kenapa…?

Di hadapannya, para tetua menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang bisa melumerkan logam.

"Apa kau mengerti alasan kenapa kau dipanggil ke sini, Hatake-san?"

"Karena kalian ingin mengembalikan Icha-icha Paradise-ku yang sudah kalian rampas?"

"Bukan!" seru Tsunade, urat-urat kesabaran bermunculan di pelipisnya yang mulus. Kakashi mengingatkan diri untuk tidak membuat wanita itu kesal lebih jauh lagi kalau mau kepalanya selamat tanpa benjolan. "Demi Kami-sama, seriuslah untuk sekali saja, Kakashi!"

Sekali lagi, para tetua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa melumerkan logam.

Kakashi mengusap muka—yang tertutupi oleh maskernya tentu saja—dan sekali lagi, dalam hati, mengumpati keputusannya untuk mengambil posisi hokage. Tidak, ia tidak menyesali berbagai macam tugas yang harus dilakoninya selama menjabat. Kebanyakan bukan tugas besar, hanya tinggal menandatangani ini, menandatangani itu, mempertimbangkan ini, mempertimbangkan itu. Tetapi, urusan seperti ini-lah, urusan dengan para tetua, yang selalu membuatnya merindukan Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Dengan hormat kepada seluruh tetua," katanya, karena ia tidak hapal satu per satu nama setiap orang yang hadir di sana. "Tetapi, permintaan kalian adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak dapat kukabulkan dalam waktu dekat ini. Bahkan, sepertinya, tidak akan pernah bisa kukabulkan sampai kapanpun juga."

Tsunade menutup mata cokelat madunya, sejenak, ia tampak melunak.

Tapi, itu hanya sejenak sebelum kobaran tekad kembali membara dalam retinanya. "Sayang sekali, Kakashi. Kami juga tidak akan bisa membatalkan urgensi ini, seberapa keras pun kau menolaknya. Dan kalau kau masih juga bersikukuh hingga akhir bulan, perjodohan akan dilakukan."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake dijuluki genius oleh semua orang. Karena kemampuannya dalam bertarung, karena keliahaiannya dalam bersiasat, karena akalnya yang seakan tidak pernah berhenti menelurkan ide-ide cemerlang.

Tapi, sungguh, dengan kegeniusannya itu, ia tidak bisa memahami sedikit pun apa yang diinginkan para tetua dengan memintanya—tidak, memaksanya—untuk menikah.

Mereka bilang, ia adalah lelaki hebat, yang pekerjaannya selalu tepat waktu dan kinerjanya bisa diandalkan. Mereka juga bilang bahwa ia sangat mampu dalam menjadi seorang hokage, menjaga relasi Konoha dengan desa-desa ninja lainnya, menjaga supaya kedamaian tidak terganggu oleh gesekan yang sesekali terjadi. Namun, di waktu yang sama, mereka juga bilang bahwa ia membutuhkan stabilitas, tumpuan, sesuatu untuk membuatnya tampak lebih…manusiawi, normal.

Memangnya, selama ini, apa yang tidak normal tentang Kakashi Hatake? Apanya yang tidak manusiawi?

Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya bahkan hingga matahari sudah lama terbenam dan asistennya sudah berkali-kali memasuki ruangannya untuk mengingatkan bahwa manusia tidak bisa bekerja 24 jam.

Jadilah, demi menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menggelayuti benaknya, ia pun menyamar dengan jurus merubah wujud lalu pergi ke kedai ramen favorit muridnya.

Di luar dugaan Kakashi, kedai ramen itu lumayan penuh, padahal hari sudah tergolong larut dan banyak lampu-lampu yang sudah mulai dipadamkan. Ia lupa mengecek kalender, mungkin besok hari libur, atau mungkin besok ada perayaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Yang pasti, Kedai Ramen Ichiraku dibanjiri pengunjung, mereka bercakap-cakap dan bercanda-tawa, suasana riang dan bersahabat menghangatkan Kakashi yang kedinginan karena lupa membawa mantel.

"Hai orang baru," sapa Ichiraku. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Sedang bertugas?"

"Ya," angguk Kakashi, mengisyaratkan pada bandana ninja-nya. "Dari Sunagakure."

"Oh, kudengar di sana ada banyak restoran-restoran mewah, benarkah begitu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu, ia tidak memperhatikan. Setiap kunjungannya ke Sunagakure selalu dihabiskan dengan rapat-rapat panjang bersama Gaara. "Ninja sepertiku terbiasa makan di kedai saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tawa Paman Ichiraku. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tonkotsu chasuu ramen dan teh panas."

"Segera datang!"

Meski ribut dan dipenuhi pengunjung, Kakashi tetap bisa menginisiasi percakapan dengan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang ninja berpangkat Chuunin yang rambutnya berwarna kecokelatan dan menggunakan kacamata. Chuunin itu bernama Jin, dan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai macam hal. Dari mulai membicarakan cuaca sampai perlahan-lahan menyentuh topik tujuan si rambut perak.

"Jadi, menurutmu, hokage keenam itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dia hokage yang luar biasa!" jawab Jin antusias. "Pekerja keras, meskipun kelihatannya santai dan pemalas. Kudengar dari Hayato yang kenal dengan Shikamaru, penasehat sekaligus asisten Hokage-sama, dia bilang Hokage-sama tidak pernah meninggalkan kantornya hingga larut malam. Selalu bekerja keras memikirkan kepentingan desa."

Lega mendengarnya, Kakashi tersenyum. "Tapi, dia juga pasti punya kekurangan 'kan?"

"Yah… mungkin penampilannya sedikit misterius," Jin mengingat-ingat. "Tapi, dia benar-benar lelaki yang hebat."

Sebelum Kakashi bisa merasa berpuas diri, mendadak Paman Ichiraku datang menghidangkan ramen yang dipesannya.

"Selain kekurangannya yang itu 'kan?"

Jin tertawa kecil. "Ya, selain kekurangannya yang itu."

Mengabaikan ramennya, Kakashi mengerutkan alis. "Kekurangannya yang mana?"

Paman Ichiraku juga ikut tertawa.

"Begini," dia memulai. "Hokage kami memang sangat menakjuban dan kami juga sungguh bersyukur dengan keberadaan lelaki sepertinya sebagai pemimpin Konoha. Tetapi, seandainya saja ia menikah, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat melegakan untuk banyak orang."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kinjeranya sudah bagus?" tanya Kakashi, heran mendengarkan argumen yang sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh para tetua kepadanya.

"Bukan karena kinerja Hokage-sama tidak bagus," sambung Jin. "Tapi, itu justru karena kinerjanya terlalu bagus. Dia seperti mesin, tidak pernah berhenti bekerja, selalu menempatkan desa di atas segalanya. Akan sangat menenangkan bagi kami jika ada seseorang yang mengurus beliau, memberinya makan dan mengingatkannya pada kebutuhan-kebutuhannya sebagai manusia."

Ah, sekarang Kakashi mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh para tetua.

Ia menengadahkan kepala, ekspresi penasarannya muncul tanpa perlu dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, menurut kalian. Pasangan hidup seperti apa yang paling cocok untuk Hokage-san?"

* * *

Harus bisa memasak pastinya, karena Hokage-sama tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah sarapan dan jarang makan malam.

Lembut dan ramah, supaya bisa bergaul dengan mudah.

Akrab dengan anak-anak, karena citranya sebagai pendamping Hokage-sama perlu selalu dijaga.

Bisa melindungi diri dan kuat, menjadi pendamping Hokage-sama bukan berarti orang itu bisa mengandalkan Hokage-sama untuk segalanya, justru ia harus lebih bisa diandalkan.

Mencintai desa, lebih baik lagi kalau ia berasal dari Konoha.

Dan yang terpenting, bisa menjadikan Hokage-sama lebih manusia.

Kakashi mencatat kriteria-kriteria itu di dalam benaknya. Meskipun ia malas memikirkannya, tapi, aspirasi dari masyarakatnya tetaplah aspirasi yang harus ia dengarkan dan ia pertimbangkan dengan adil. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada banyak orang Konoha yang khawatir kepadanya, yang merasa bahwa Kakashi terlalu mesin, terlalu dingin, terlalu _distant_ untuk bisa dianggap sebagai bagian dari Konohagakure.

Si rambut perak menghela napas, lagi, merasa sangat merindukan Icha-Icha Paradise-nya. Ia tidak menyukai kerumitan seperti ini, ia ingin kehidupan yang tenang. Dan sepertinya kehidupan yang tenang itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan sampai kata pernikahan tersingkirkan dari benaknya.

Kemudian, ia melihat Umino Iruka.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu sedang berjalan melewati barisan rumah-rumah yang lampunya sudah dimatikan. Di tangannya ada kantong plastik berisi kertas-kertas putih, mungkin untuk kepentingan akademi.

Dan saat itu pula, tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa seakan-akan ada halilintar yang menyambarnya.

Iruka…

Lembut dan ramah. Akrab dengan anak-anak. Mencintai desa.

Kakasahi Hatake—seperti yang selalu ia katakan—adalah lelaki yang sederhana, dan jika ia bisa melihat jalan keluar yang sederhana dari masalahnya, satu-satunya pertanyaan di dalam kepadalanya adalah, kenapa tidak?

Jadi, ia pun bergegas menghampiri Iruka. Menghapus penyamarannya dan menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Ah, Hokage-san," sapa si rambut cokelat, terkejut, lantas berhenti melangkah. Ia tampak khawatir. "Baru pulang dari—?"

Tapi, sebelum pertanyaannya selesai, Kakashi sudah duluan menyambar. Diraihnya tangan Iruka. "Iruka-san, apa kau bisa memasak?"

Si rambut cokelat tampak benar-benar kebingungan, tapi kemudian ia menganggukan kepala, meskipun perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku!"

"Eeh?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

Yang mau tahu jawabannya Iruka wajib review :p

Makasih sudah baca btw.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
